eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Heritage Quests Timeline
Split Perhaps we should split HQs and Signature quests into two different timelines? And then perhaps we can get into a bit greater detail for each quest (IE reward item & difficulty: Solo, Herioc, or Epic). --Lordebon 00:28, 6 November 2006 (CET) Well, there SHOULD be Quest pages behind all those links :) But I know some of them have been neglected. --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere 00:41, 6 November 2006 (CET) We'll need to update the Signature quests considerably. These differ quite a bit from the category page listing and it seems the previous and next quests are a bit confusing from a timeline perspective. ---Kodia 02:51, 1 December 2006 (CET) Common Steps? It is mentioned: :3 The quests Reaching Blade of the Assassin, Training is a Shield and The Rescue of the Green Hoods have steps in common and should, if possible, be done together. The second two make sense, but I don't see any steps related to the first one. Can anyone explain the link to me or should it be removed? --71.90.81.69 08:54, 1 January 2007 (CET) :Agreed. Corrected. --Kodia 19:58, 1 January 2007 (CET) By Hook or By... A comment: It will not be easy to do By Hook or By... at level 40, even to get there will require killing heroic 42 mobs, quest mobs are 42-47 heroic. - unsigned comment moved from article page by Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 08:09, 3 July 2007 (CEST) Suffix Titles I'm not sure what the exact progression is as of current Live Updates, but with my main toon, so far the Title progression seems to be thus: : 10 HQs Complete - "Treasure Hunter" : 20 HQs Complete - "Lore Seeker" As for "Relic Keeper" and "Artifact Raider," I am uncertain. But judging from the fact that there are 33 Quests listed on the Heritage Quest Timeline page, I would hazard a guess that until Ruins of Karana is released (and, presumably, more HQs are created), that "Relic Keeper" is awarded possibly at 25 HQs and "Artifact Raider" at 30 HQs. But, as I said, I am as yet uncertain for the last two. I'm quite sure of the first two, as I just collected "Lore Seeker" last night after completing my twentieth Heritage Quest, so perhaps those two (at least) could be changed on the main page?? : Mysterious drake 20:57, 10 July 2007 (CEST) ::They are correct as shown. Maybe you had 10 and hailed him just once and got the first title late? If you had hailed him again you would have gotten the second one as well. They are confirmed, 5 and 10 for the first 2 titles. --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 21:57, 10 July 2007 (CEST) ::: Well then, Indis owes me another title. /shrug I guess I figured Hailing him would get you all the ones you were due -- not just one at a time. I'll check into this to see if he'll give me Relic Keeper. Thanks, Florence. Mysterious drake 20:44, 11 July 2007 (CEST) :::* Update: you were correct as usual, Florence. Silly me. Mysterious drake 20:49, 11 July 2007 (CEST) This page is not linking to the master Timeline page. This article has the Category:Timelines switch, but it's not on the front Timeline page like it should be with the rest. --Geoux 13:38, 5 January 2008 (UTC) :which article are you talking about? and which "front Timeline page" are you referring to? --Uberfuzzy 13:45, 5 January 2008 (UTC) The article I'm talking about is Heritage Quests Timeline, and the Master Timeline page I'm referring to is http://eq2.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Timelines :its in the middle, under "H", this is a page, not a category, so its going to be in the bottom section, not the top. --Uberfuzzy 02:25, 6 January 2008 (UTC) I added "release" I added "release" to all of the original heritage quests - it only seemed natural to label them as such. New SF Heritage quests to be added - gathering info referring to Windslasher there are 6 new HQ in the expansion # Ritsy's Lucky String from a dropped item off Ritsy after the previous questline # Digging in the Dirt Kalaish Al'Rabin in Moonfield Hamlet, The Stonebrunt Highlands # Justice for JoJo tiny brown patch along the edge at the bottom of the cat pit on Kerra Island # My Dear, Deloris starts from a dead gnome in Demiks Bastion -- Xinturaia :What's the level the HQ's? -- 10:27, February 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Digging in the Dirt - Level 85 - Reward Grimblade ::-- 10:29, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Actual Quest name is My Dear, Deloris... :::The Flames That Cannot Die‎‎ is not a heritage quest, please see the talkpage for more information. :::-- 20:37, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Mobs shared in citation 7? What mobs do The Teachings of Yoru and The Reaching Blade of the Assassin share? I could not find any :The nameds you need share locations "close" to each other, which can save quite some time. -- 07:31, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Missing Heritage Quests I just discovered a couple of Heritage quests that are missing. I will be checking to see if there are any for more. These are part of a three part series of quests, starting with Trail to the Past, put are listed separately in your Heritage quest log. * 80 - A Gnomish Master Plan * 80 - The Broken Pen Sakshale (talk) 02:52, January 2, 2015 (UTC) :We are aware that the article doesn't show "every" Heritage quest. it rather shows each heritage quest starter/timeline. :Cloak of Flames has like 5 quests ? in the journal as hertiage quest. :In case a heritage quest has more then 1 quest we "normaly" move it to a own timeline article, like Cloak of Flames Timeline or Hero Bracers Timeline : -- 14:09, January 2, 2015 (UTC) No problem. I will just add them to my copy of the spreadsheet, as I am tracking the status of my alts. * 103 Past is Prologue appears to be missing Sakshale (talk) 16:46, January 2, 2015 (UTC) :Part of the Zlandicar Timeline -- 18:34, January 2, 2015 (UTC) * Dusty Blue Stone is missing. Although I realize the HQ is Restoring Ghoulbane, you can do this one at level 25 (I picked up at 21) and it overlaps with others that require gathering materials in TS. Having it here in some form would help people save time. My opinion is that just because a quest has a non HQ beginning doesn't mean it should not be here. So ok, put it on a separate list if you insist. Make a listing of "HQ related Timelines" if you must,or it could be added to See also list maybe? But why "hide" quests that people are looking for? Just not helpful imo. For over 5 years I wondered where the flame cloak quest was and finally gave up, only to read today that it was "hidden" by classification - I'm glad to see it is visible now. If something is "odd" that's a reason to explain it more not less. Subaltern (talk) 14:38, August 18, 2017 (UTC) Footnotes Sorry, no idea why it added this as a section when I published the Footnotes section. This can be deleted (I don't see a way to do that, probably because I am not logged in). -- 14:54, June 26, 2018 (UTC) :The footnotes are out of order to the item they are placed on, starting with 9. : is notated as 10, but is 9 in the footnote list below the table. Every footnote after that is off. -- 14:52, June 26, 2018 (UTC) ::I will see that i revamp it a bit and use reference tags instead, that way the whole footnotes will autoupdate when they get changed. -- 15:33, March 19, 2019 (UTC)